Weld Hogi
}}Weld Hogi (溶接します Yōsetsu shimasu) is the former head chef of the infamous restaurant Aliena Coronam before leaving to co-found and become the headmaster of the prestigious culinary school, Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech alongside his close friend and partner Graham Handa. Having been born in the Philippines to a wealthy Japanese father and a Chinese mother, Weld had spent most of his childhood in the the more wealthier suburbs of the Filipino city, where it was during the age of eleven that Weld had started to take an interest in cooking as he showed promising potential to many of the high class and reviewed chefs in the country. As his father was a wealthy business man who had to move to the country in order to continue his job, Weld had plenty of time to perfect and learn more techniques and skills to hone his cooking craft, where he was even able to exceed the skills and experience of some of the most decorated chefs in all of Asia, something that he saw most rewarding at the young ripe age of sixteen. Growing tired of having surpassed numerous chefs and nearly mastering the art of many types of Asian cooking, Weld had decided to finally move over to Tokyo, Japan where he would later open Aliena Coronam and soon found the academy; Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech. A misjudged person, Weld is sometimes viewed as an antisocial headmaster for the school as he barely interacts kindly with most of the students that attend Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech. Choosing not to show any concern for his enrolees into his school he has become not quite revered or praised but is still very much respected as a cooks as well as a teacher as he the head of the departments of Asian Cuisine. Founding the Ambrosia Institute alongside Graham the two would sprt out the headmaster's role through the deciding results of a Shokugeki, which Weld had participated several times in the past before this extremely important event. The two came to a draw and so both founders became the two headmasters of the Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech where it would carry on to become one of the most privileged culinary schools in the country if not the world. Weld enjoys watching the students he raises in education grow into some of the most formidable cooks in the school, experiencing the joy of forming a mind into an excellent trained student as he teaches the best he can to ensure that those who learn under his guidance can come to achieve what they hope to do. He has also shown a good amount of experience for being able to set up several computer systems as well as inventing plenty of products that the school uses for it's education and other activities like tournaments or personal kitchens, which all students receive when they en-roll. Having set up the R.E.D. System which is also known as the Refined Engine of Detection which is the mainframe for all security devices around the school all designed and manufactured by Weld himself, who was able to make quick work of all the gadgets despite having a normal technician taken twice as much time as Weld himself. The only controller of the R.E.D. System, Weld essentially controls the whole school grounds where can decide wether students come in or go out, as he controls every aspect of the school with this new system made and controlled by him only. With this great power as we all know it must come with great responsibility, which Weld has shown non-stop throughout his career working with the school as he has become more mature and reliable when operating R.E.D., knowing full well the amount of damage this system can do to the school. The R.E.D. System however is governmental approved and so Weld is able to do as he sees fit with the technology granted to him, showing how much of a leader and adult he has become even though he is only twenty one years old. Over the time of his culinary career in the restaurant and in the school Weld has been given many alias' and epithets that many chefs and cooks have come to know him by, names such as The Chef of Purgatory (煉獄のシェフ Rengoku no shefu) where in his school applicants must be able to cook him a meal to decide their place in the membership of his prestigious academy. At this stage of applying at the culinary school, applicants are sorted into two different groups which greatly affect your reputation and position in the college's view as promising students are sent to the Cael ranks of the college while cooks needing improvement but still acceptable sent to Gehenna, something many students fear about being demoted to. He Who Shouldn't be Named (名前を付けるべきではない彼 Namae o tsukerubekide wanai kare) which is the name given to him by fearful chefs who have witnessed his immense cooking skills and techniques as well as his astonishing dishes, mindlessly theorise that Weld himself is not human but something else as he grows even more powerful when someone even speaks his name. Many of the chefs have been the target of countless jokes and remarks but the nickname however has stuck with him since then, as many staff and students of the institute have come to call him and refer to him as that. The Young Ancient (古代の若者 Kodai no wakamono) ''Is a very revered name indeed as well as many of his dishes have been made with techniques unique to Weld himself, basing off some of the most ancient cooking techniques in order to create more personal and modern techniques for his cooking, which has helped him greatly in his journey. Appearance To those that try and compare Weld Hogi to his written details, at first glance he would look something not even related to where he was born, to the parents that he received his genes from as well as his born nationality. But over time with the success and wealth that Weld had received over the years, Weld has changed from an original small lightly tanned boy with extremely soft skin when running your finger over it, as well as having the stereotypical black asian hair, to a white male man who now bears very intense yellow hair as his left eye is constantly concealed by the fringe that goes to that side of his face. Weld has retained many of his features however but all these changes in order to transform his body into the sight we see today was all in the name of business and relevance in society, and in order to blend in with the rich business man look Weld has taken it upon himself to take these enhancements to his body figure. At a hundred and eighty five centimetres tall, Weld is just above the average human height for a male as he towers over his male brethren in his official chef uniform. He is almost never seen with a smile on his face, which might be due to the fact that Weld will constantly have a cigarette in his mouth no matter the location, even if it is a non smoking area which he doesn't take notice to. Even though Weld may look uninterested in many things that go on around him, he never seems to leave that state of boredom even if he shows that he's happy, which he'll show with just taking out the cigarette out of his mouth and smiling as he blows smoke from both sides of his mouth, resembling a sort of dragon of the kind. Even at tournaments where he must judge the food it is extremely hard for audience members to tell whether he is pleased with the meal, where if he is he will just simply give up a thumbs up which he is most notable for. His chef outfit is pretty standard and normal when one gazes upon the priceless outfit at first but there are many unnoticeable details that the outfit has equipped to itself, as well as the materials used for the outfit that give him the slightest advantage when ever competitively cooking. First off is the double breasted jacket with two set rows of buttons going down the jacket's front, with the coat made from some of the finest and thickest cotton available to the highest paying bidder, something that Weld was when making the outfit. This jacket's material proved very useful as normally protecting Weld from the heat of the stove and the oven along with protecting him from hot liquid splashes that could terribly burn his skin, the jacket is also light enough so that Weld himself doesn't get too overheated allowing him to stay in normal condition without body temperature, high and low environments to affect his actions whilst cooking. Moving onto his waist apron that ties around his waist and covers the front of his legs which help protect the leg wear from getting stained by incoming food as well as having the right material and quantity to allow Weld to pick up hot trays and pans from the over without an oven mitt to simply use his apron, as there are no marks at all when reviewing any damage to the pristine cloth. Weld finds no need for a toque blanche, which is the traditional chef hat that must match his attire, however Weld has refused to wear such clothing making his entire chef outfit incomplete which many chefs that have reviewed his occupation removed marks from though this seems to bother him extremely little than it should. Aside from all that however his pants and shoes are pretty much normal standard clothing without much detail or features as the rest, except that the shoes are required to be steel capped in order protect his feet from falling sharp objects but as well as being good for kicking people as-well. But like a normal person, Weld's wardrobe of clothes is not just limited to his chef uniform as there are other outfits that Weld chooses to wear either for casual social meet ups or just plan exploring around the city, something Weld does himself from time to time. In his casual attire Weld dons a pretty high quality black jacket that seems to be finely polished due to the shining on the clothing seen on him, which although shining material can relate to leather jackets and what not, Weld's jacket is anything but leather. The jacket has several pockets on the inside and the outside of the coat which makes it very convenient for Weld to carry plenty of important belongings on his person as he has enough pockets to store nearly everything when going out. The jacket is pretty durable and sharp resistant, which Weld displays by attempting at cutting his jacket with some of the most sharpened knives in the school, all to no success at damaging the strong material. Underneath the jacket Weld wears just a simple collared dress shirt coloured a red mahogany where he also has unbuttoned the top two buttons in order to cope with the humid temperatures that Japan faces most of the time as it being an Eastern Country. Weld wears plain denim pants with no apparent or notable feature to it, as-well as his shoes which are normal laced black shoes with careful intricate designs on the sides and back of the footwear, wearing below-ankle socks to show his ankles. Once again, Weld has put on the smoking display as he never leaves home without his pack of cigarettes and trusty lighter, always having at least one cigarette hanging out of his mouth whilst he wanders around the city in order to find something to do. In another outfit Weld wears a plain white, pocketless dress shirt that has a little golden badge stitched onto where the pocket should have been, as well as wearing a silk black suit vest to wear alongside his fancy white shirt. In this attire Weld is little bit more formal due to the amount of gold watches and rings that he wears to symbolise his wealth and success as a businessman and running an extremely popular and respected culinary school that contain some of the highest quality students that choose to en-roll. Alongside just wearing a top and vest his lower half just like the rest of his other attires are not very interesting to say though they do hold some important role in the outfit, as he wears black pants to work well with the vest. These pants though don't look interesting and notable at all they are in-fact made with some of the most expensive material that Weld was bothered to buy. His shoes are black leathered with layers upon layers of thin cut leather giving it a more lighter feel and weight, tied up with cotton black shoe laces that are tipped with small, pure gold end. There seems to be no end to how much wealth was spent on his formal attire despite it being limited to such few clothing articles but cost so much. Weld also wears a black fedora hat with the outside being a soft unknown material that is heavenly to touch but on the inside is high premium silk and cotton padding to help cushion and fit Weld's head, making it an experience to walk around in such divine hat wear. His wrist accessories can range from inexpensive watches made out of gold and even painted platinum that can be decorated with numerous amounts of studs that are able to make the watch glimmer and shine in the sunlight when Weld chooses it leave for the outside. Personality At first glance Weld may come off as an independent, regal, well raised young man who has a vibe of genuine care for the people around him due to being one of the founders and headmasters of one of the most well reputed schools in Japan if not the world, where a sense of father-kind of care committed to when raising the students to be the best they can. This first glance review is all thanks to the popularity and experience as-well as talent that the high rated chef is known for in the world though many things about this statement of him is untrue as he only shows this kind of nature when around other people and students of the school who do not realise his true colours. In actual fact Weld is extremely dependent on the work of others, forcing him to rely on other people in order to get a task done for him, he is very confident in his skills but can only think very low in himself as a chef despite his extreme talent and reputation in the world of culinary art. Although he does counter these two flaws of his true personality as he doesn't require any assistance whenever the topic of foods is being discussed or practised, as he is well capable by himself in the kitchen as well as able to come up with his own kind of judgement of foods which is heavily respected and praised. Weld does indeed care for the students and staff of his school and is very cooperative with his fellow partner, the other headmaster and founder, doing the best he can to try and keep the school running as long as possible as he does very much think about the wellbeing of the people around him despite his introverted nature. Though he may not look as though he does care about the enrolees of the school and staff commissioned to the establishment people do need to take in the fact that he actually does even though he might not like he enjoys the company of other people. Whenever cooking Weld is calm and relaxed when focusing on making his dish, which is extremely vital for all chefs to do in order to keep control of whatever they do instead of falling into a panic where they can not accomplish or even operate due to the amount of stress when battling in food competitions; such as Shokugekis. Though very doubtful in his skill as a chef Weld has no attention payed to the fact as he cooks, sort of like a mindless zombie that just knows what to do even though there is nothing being processed in the mind. Cooking is his love and passion and Weld can cook a three course meal blindfolded if he needs to, even though that has not been tested as a fact and that it is just merely a legend made by other chefs and cooks of his facility. The kitchen is one of the only places that Weld is able to show the alter true colours within himself for his love of cooking; Cocky, aggressive and demonic whenever battling against higher skilled chefs as a way to enhance his already experienced capability as a chef, though Weld does fall into a state of blank whenever falling into this state of mind. In this personality when cooking against others Weld is vastly terrifying in the eyes of his opponents as the normal nature of Weld is now absent, as he has allowed a totally different entity control his body for the meanwhile. Which follows up the aspect of his personality that makes Weld dependent and relying on the help of other people so in this case it is the different nature that he is dependent on winning the battle if need be. In the kitchen there is no escape as Weld is fully in control of everything that happens here, no matter how hard the opponent seems to be, so once you are battling him there is no backing out or forfeit, as he wants his opponents to fight till the end. History Cooking Styles Cooking Duel Records Official ''Shokugeki Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:Headmaster Category:Restaurant Owner Category:Head Chef Category:Head Chefs Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Young Adult Category:Young Adults Category:Headmasters Category:Restaurant Owners Category:Blonde Category:Blondes Category:Cook Category:Cooks Category:1st Generation Category:1st Generations Category:Inventor Category:Inventors Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Asian Cuisine Category:Ambrosia Institute of Culinary Tech Category:Teacher Category:Teachers